Broken in the Dead of Night
by Mortzo
Summary: The traitors on the wall should have thought it through before committing the deed (One shot, it was fun to wright and i really hope it's fun to read :D)


Olly looked down on the man he once Called his brother the man that had helped save the Night's Watch when the greatest army in the history of the seven kingdoms and lands beyond the Wall stood at they're doorstep.

The man that had taken the position of the 998th Lord commander of the Night's Watch the same that the opted to help the wildlings, The very same people that slaughtered his parents and everybody in is village and took everybody that Olly ever loved away from him. Olly looked between himself and the others that had joined in to stop the foolish Lord commander from destroying the Watch the only family that had left to lean on.

There where about ten people that had joined in on the deed and among them there where only three people that stabbed Jon Snow and they are Alister Thorne, Bowen March and Othell Yarwyck.

The cold wind seemed to have picked up after the deed was done and the Lord commander bled to death in the cold snow of castle Black. They had all turned to walk away when Olly decided to look one last time and sure enough he had not moved the only difference was that the small light one can see in peoples eyes was gone and all that was left was cold dead grey eyes that looked at the clouds and stars far above the Wall.

A hand patted on Olly's shoulder "come now lad" Alister reasoned from behind him "let's get inside and get the fucking cold out of our bones"

Olly and the rest of the men that took care of the problem gathered in the masshall which was poorly lit but the heart roared with a welcoming flame that drew all the men to it. They all pulled up chairs and sat near the flame with a cup if wine for each man while talking about the days to come and keeping away from the subject that was in everybody's mind 'Jon Snow' it seems that nobody really liked what they had done but they all viewed it as a deed that had to be done.

After about ten minutes they all heard shouts and screams from outside and when they went outside to look they saw the rest of the Night's Watch and some wildlings had gathered around the now frozen corpse of Jon Snow. The wildlings together with Tormund Giantsbane and some Black brother roared in outrage while other just shook they're heads and left and even fewer but still some smiled and left the dead fool alone.

They spent hours in front of the blazing flame while drinking away they're worries and to keep the cold away from the pit's of they're stomachs. After a good deal of talking and wine they all drifted into and easy sleep knowing that in the morrow that all will be well and that the Watch would be saved.

xxxx

They all looked in awe and terror as the blood that had frozen in the snow began to melt the snow as it once did and slowly but surly got drawn back into the dead body before them and before long the holes that where on his stomach and chest and closed while black smoke seeped form his body. They all took a few steps back when Jon Snow once again stood among them with not a scratch on him, He looked at the all with eyes that once where Stark Grey but now where a sickly blood red that send chills though everybody watching.

"Where are they?" Jon snarled " Where are the fucking traitors?"

"Jon we honestly don't know who did this" said Tormund with barley above a whisper.

Jon walked up to Tormund that looked terrified and grabbed him by the furs covering his chest and dragged him down to his high "Where are Alister Thorne, Bowen March, Othell Yarwyck, Olly and the other cunts?" Jon hissed through clenched teeth while blood gently seeped though the cracks.

"The fucker are in the masshall sleeping" Edd said speaking for the first time now his voice laced with hatred for those that would betray his friend and the Watch.

"Edd get Longclaw for me" Jon ordered yet his voice was gentler then before and his eyes where no longer cold and blood red but rather gentle with the old grey and mayhaps with a shade of indigo. Edd hesitated for a second but quickly made up his mind that this had to happen.

It took only a few minutes and then Edd returned with valyrian bastard sword with a direwolf on the grip. Edd did not return alone and with him stood a beautiful woman with dark honey blond hair worn in a braid over her right shoulder she has pale grey eyes and smiles gently and Jon while Edd hands him Longclaw.

Jon draws his trusted sword and it feels light and deadly in his hands while it sings for blood, Jon looks around and sees that black brother and wildlings alike draw they're weapons with looks that say that they will follow him no matter what.

"The path i now walk is not one i want for any off you" Jon says with pain in his voice for he does not know if he can look any of them in the eyes when this night ends.

Val the woman with honey blond hey cupped Jon's face and smiles and says " Jon Snow you and lead both the free folk and the Crows, As i see that makes us you're clan and a clan follows they're leader no matter how dark a path he walks" There are shouts of agreement from both wildlings and black brother alike.

The large group wildlings and black brothers follow Jon up the stairs to the masshall and burst open the double doors with a large crack and one of them falls off it's hinges. Olly and the other traitors shoot up from they're chairs with panic and look at Jon and armed group that has awoken them.

Two gruff men with long beards and little hair draw they're swords and charge forward but fall over as quickly as they drew they're swords when two crossbow bolts whistle past Jon's head and got straight trough they're heads, they fall to the ground with two large thumps and the floorboards creak and crack as blood and brains stain the floor.

Jon, Edd and some wildlings storm the remaining traitors before they can tear they're eyes away from the dead traitors. Bowen March screams out in pain before his sword is drawn as he falls to his knees after Edd quickly open his stomach and moves on to Othell Yarwyck who manages to draw his sword to block the young ranger. Jon and Thorne match each other blow for blow it seems the old knight still has some fight left in him after all he is first ranger.

The room fills with screams of dying and fighting man alike and Olly watches in horror as the wildlings tear the men he became a traitor with to peaces. Wildlings and traitors fall to the floor dead or dying spilling warm dark blood all over the masshall, it doesn't take long for the most of the screaming dies down and only old Bowen march and some other lie on the floor dying with shocked eyes to tried to scream.

The only other sound is the clash of steel on steel and the grunts of the men wielding the swords or knives, Edd and Othell Yarwyck's fight had been going on for a few minutes now and Yarwyck had been holding his own but now seemed to slow down. Yarwyck sees what he thinks is he chance to win and slashes upwards only to hit air, Edd takes to chance and slices off Yarwyck's and which lands on the floor with a clatter from his sword. Yarwyck scream out in pain and grabs where his hand was cut off while blood flows freely over his finger, Edd looks at Yarwyck with cold eyes and slashes his sword downwards and splits his head open and with that Yarwyck lies dead on the floor and brains and blood pool near his corpse.

Jon and Thorne are still fighting as hard as when the small battle started and it looks like it will go on for quite some until manages to cut Thorne deeply over his left thigh. Thorne falls to his knees as blood flows from his wound and then Jon slashes to his right and then Alister Thorne's headless body falls to the ground staining it even further with blood as his head rolls under one of the tables.

After what seems like ages Olly attempts to make a run for it but before his make it to the door he finds himself on the floor in a pool of blood with sharp stinging on his forehead. Olly grabs his forehead with a shaky hand and feels the hot blood the gently trickles from a small cut, When he looks up his eyes widen i shock when he sees Val the wildling looking down on him with a bone handled dagger in her hand and with hatred in her eyes.

" Val don't play with you're food, just kill the little shit" said Jon while wiping the blood of Longclaw with his arm sleeve.

" No Jon Snow we must bring him to a wierwood tree and give him to the Old Gods as a sacrifice for bringing you back to life" says Val as she dragged Olly to his feet by his hair ignoring his whimpering as she does so.

A slight silence follows Val's deceleration, The silence is broken when Bowen March starts to try push his intestines back into his stomach The room is filled with Bowen's grunts and whimpers. Everybody looks at traitor with cold eyes waiting for the fool to die until Tormund stomps over to the death man and grins as the dying man scream in fear of the great wildling. The air once again fill with the screams and the steel clash of battle but this time it's from the courtyard of castle black.

"Fine Let's take to little shit to the other side of the Wall to the wierwood tree" says Jon after some time listening to the battle with amusement in his voice.

"This cunt is mine" roars Tormund before raising his giant foot and crashes down onto Bowen's head only for it to crush his skull with a bone chilling crack and splat as blood and brains yet again feeds the wooden floor of the masshall.

They Bind Olly's and in front of him takes boots and drag him out from the masshall only to reveal what has happened to castle black. The courtyard if filled with the dead body's of brothers of the Night's Watch and Wildling alike the snow his stained red with blood and the Wildlings and black brother that support Jon stand victorious. When they drag Olly past some spit at him other look at him with disgust in they're eyes but the all follow when they drag in into the tunnel and towards his final destination.

They passed under the wall only ten minutes ago and the only sound to be heard his breathing, feet moving in the snow and Olly whimpers as tears fall from his eyes and blood from his forehead. After only ten minutes has he lost all sensation in his feet and every time he brings them up from the snow one could see the they had turned black from the cold. Olly tries to look back at the wall one last time but when he turns he sees it briefly before he feels something hit his chest with great force and all he can hear is his ribs crack and the strangled cry the escapes his mouth as he falls to the cold snow. When he get over the pain he looks up and into the cold Green/grey/brown eyes of a man with dark blond hair that goes down to his shoulder, The man has pale skin and wears the black of the Night's Watch. Martyn Sand, Olly quickly realizes the same man he shared a cup of ale and mad friends with after the battle of the Wall, a man that held his status as a Bastard with pride since nobody could take the blood of house Dayne the flows in the veins away from him. Olly never imagined that the moment he betrayed the Lord commander that he would lose friends over it the prof stared looked him in the eyes and made him shake with sadness.

"Move!" Martyn snapped "time to get what you deserve"

Before Olly could move his was once again dragged to his feet by his hair as Val smirked down at him as another strangled cry escape his mouth. The walk to the wierwood tree went quickly enough and before he knew it was Olly kneeling in front if the great white tree with blood red leaves and a carved face but this one was different. Olly had grown up believing in the Old Gods and had seen wierwood trees several time and every time the face was sad with closed eyes and blood red sap streamed from they're eyes and mouth's, But this one made Olly's stomach churn when he laid eyes on it. The face was not sad and it's eyes where not closed but rather wide open with blood red eyes starring at him and the face had a sick grin as if it demanded Olly's death.

"what know Val?" asked Jon after Olly had some time to piss himself.

"We gut him and hang his intestines from the tree branches" Val announced for all to hear, The wildling and black brother from the north nodded and understood while the brother from the south gasped at the way all the northerners seemed to understand.

"It's and old traditional way to execute traitor and to please the Old Gods that rule these lands" said Jon after the brothers if the south starter to murmur among them self.

Martyn and another black brother held Olly in place by his hands as Val drew her dagger from her hip and smiled down at Olly "All will be forgiven with you're death boy" with that said Val pushed the dagger into Olly's stomach and sliced it open and with that done Olly's intestines spilled to the ground the a splat. Olly could not scream not mater how hard he wanted too the pain was just to much, Martyn and the other black brother realized Olly and he fell and landed on his back. The wildling and black brothers form the north mad quick work of hanging Olly's intestines on the wierwood tree and with the deed done Olly witness The wierwood trees eyes close and the grin turned into a frown once again. Val once again took Olly by the hair but this only lifted him few centimeter and pressed her dagger to his throat, The blade felt warm as it sliced open his throat and bled him to death.

xxxx

Olly shot up from his chair drenged in sweat, 'it all seemed so real' Olly thought to himself but when he looked around the heard and and saw every man that had been there when Lord commander Snow died eased Olly's heart. It did not take long before the illusion of safety shattered around him as the cold northern winds blew through the open doors, Olly had no time to shout to warn his comrades before a figure clad in furs with her hair in a braid over the left shoulder punched Olly in the face so hard that when his head hit the floor he barley noticed it. More figure appeared in the room some dressed as wildling other clad in the black of the Watch, The figures jumped at the still sleeping Brother near the heart and where quickly taken down like Olly still half asleep and put in chains. They where all put in line and marched out of the masshall only to see the face they all had hoped they would never see again, Jon Snow stood with Melisandre and Davos Seaworth. Melisandre smiled her creepy little smile and they all knew what had happened. 'That fuck witch did this!' they all thought so loudly the one could see it in they're eyes. Davos and Jon barley gave them a second glance before looking back at the map that Jon was holding.

"Throw the the the ice cells, The execution will be in a few days" said Jon with his attention fully on the map while talking in a low voices to Davos and Melisandre.

The Courtyard was filled with wildling and black brothers and the tension was high as they where lead between the two groups, There where only a few Black brother that stood with the wildlings and those where the survivors of Hardhome like Eddison Tollet (Edd) and Martyn Sand and some others.

As the group that now had be branded traitors almost made it to the ice cells a small fight broke out between a wildling spearwife and a black brother, After the black brother received a painful punch he drew his sword and cut the spearwife from the shoulder down to her privates and with her death the second battle of castle black broke out. The Battle was short but brutal and at the end of it only the wildlings and the Hardhome brothers was left standing with Jon and Davos at the front with swords that dripped of blood as the snow was stained with blood and dead black brother and wildling. After watching the only support the group of traitors would have they where shoved into an ice cell to wait for death just as Death seemed to wait for them.

The next six days in castle black passed slowly for the people that now held the power, on the first day the Black brothers denounced they're vows to the Watch and swore them self to Jon Snow with the remaining Wildlings and to follow him down any road he may lead them. After a day of thinking Jon accepted every person that swore them self to him and swore that together with them they would unite the North and prepare for the war with the Whitewalkers.

On the third day they send out ravens to every northern house that where willing to stand against the Boltens with the Bastard of Eddard Stark.

The fourth day passed without mention but on the fifth day the ravens return some houses refuse believing the following a bastard is folly and yet the houses most loyal to the Stark's agree to join in the fight to free the north. The the houses that accept are house Mormont, Glover, Uber, Manderly, Flint, Reed, forrester and every mountain clan.

On the six day the first few of the houses the would retake the north came to castle black and swore fielty to Jon Snow, They would meet up with the other houses after they leave castle black. Before they left the wall to free the north where ever single traitor dragged out and beheaded by Jon himself for the act of treason and among them it was only Alister Thorne that went to his grave with some dignity. Olly and the other cried and begged for forgiveness which only served to make the men of the mountain clans laugh.

Jon and his new banner men left castle black behind to free the north and to stop the long night from ever happening again, Justice had been served to those that would betray a man over hatred rather then reason and the North would rise again.

the North Remembers.


End file.
